This invention relates generally to portable vacuum pumps and particularly to those suitable for desoldering purposes.
The present application may be considered to be a substantial improvement over a prior application to the present inventors, which has been entitled, "Hand or Air Pressure Operated Desoldering Instrument." The prior application was filed on Jan. 25, 1982, under Ser. No. 342,320.
The present invention is characterized by some substantial advantages and simplifications with respect to the prior application, above referred to. For example, it requires only a single spring rather than having a second spring for the trigger. It may also be noted that the entire instrument is substantially symmetrically arranged with respect to a central axis.